phrexianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk
Hawk is an ex SMC Corps-Leader who was protecting emergency transports from Earth to Phrex-14. After a dubious accident he was assumed to be dead until his return in one of the hunter tournaments. __TOC__ Appearance Visual Trademarks *amber coloured eyes *dark brown hair *darker, slightly red/brown, skintone *blocky body type *slight pouch (tummy) *several burn scars on the back of his head *always wears a bandana *tribal hawk tattoo on his chest/right shoulder *UV tattoo between his shoulder blades Backstory ENTER BACKSTORY SPOILER HERE!! ENTER BACKSTORY PUBLIC HERE!! Personality Most people would describe Hawk as a very easy going, leaned back and open minded guy who loves nothing more than his peace, good food and of course a nice can of beer. He's always there for the people around him and he'd do anything for those that he considers family. Despite his appearance when it comes to battle Hawk is more of a thinker and planer than an impulsive fighter. While this is true for his outer appearance Hawk is actually not that care free. When he's alone he often turns quite melancholic and drawn back. He still has problems to accept his "new life" after his cryo sleep. It's hard for his mind to understand that he literally died and came back to life thanks to the OCPs technology so he is often plagued by suicidal thoughts to "correct this error". Still, after all, he never shows any negative emotions when he's around others. Hawk always smiles no matter how hurt or in pain he is to spare others from the things that bother him. Occupation Curriculum Vitae *55 - current: Hunter (OCP) *48 - 55: Cryo Sleep *35 - 48: Corps-Leader (Earth-Transport Protection) *18 - 35: SMC Training (until Corps-Leader) *15 - 18: Military Training *06 - 15: School Education *03 - 06: Education at home Combat and Abilities Weapons Mech or part suits of any type: He is able to control full body mech suits and part suits. Experience with small and big blasters. Martial Arts, etc Judo like fighting style (many grabs/throws and body contact) Abilities Hawk sometimes uses an experimental drug to push his own limits. This little pusher is derived from a far more developed and effective drug. Since the OCP is unable to get their hands on this substance they had to create their own version of it which has quite a lot of negative effects. Besides of that the drug pushes Hawk's power, endurance and senses. If used for too long it will trigger a berserk like state of mind which is accompanied by heavy bleeding from the nose, eyes and ears. Trivia Miscellaneous Hawk is assumed to be one of a few humans that are actually able to carry the weight of a part suit. His experience with fullbody mech suits makes it quite easy for him to control part suits but there is still a lot of power needed to carry the weight of a part suit for a longer time. Other Data *'Smoker/Drinker:' smokes sometimes/drinks a lot of beer *'Addictions/Medication:' slight beer addiction *'Allergies/Illnesses:' none *'Languages spoken:' English/??? (unnamed language) *'Native language:' ??? (unnamed language/similar to a native american language) *'Meaning/Origin of the name:' might be based on "Cetanwakuwa" *'Religion:' Shamanism *'Traumas: '''often questions his current life to a suicidal degreee Funfacts *has the same UV tattoo as Saz *his name might be based on "Cetanwakuwa" ''(trans: striking hawk) *his dogtag is now owned by Saz *loves beer of any kind *is assumed to be the last human of his ethnicity *rumors say that he might not be completely human (infused Njauta dna) Quotes *''"I'll do anything as long as you're able to pay me my weight in beer, buddy."'' Themesongs *Seeed - Wonderful Life *The screaming jets - Helping Hand *3 doors down - Kryptonite Voicesample *Vol'Jin/World of Warcraft Gallery Hawk.jpg|Hawk - Concept Hawk-art01.jpg|Hawk - Mech Suit Designs Hawk-art00.jpg|Hawk/Saz - Battle Chat -Sketchcollection- ---- Category:Characters